


Make Me Forget

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic set during the 2020 pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 12





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I kicked off my shoes, left my bag and coat where they fell, and trudged up the stairs to the bedroom, Tommy following in my wake.

“Just when you think things can’t get any more ridiculous, the public prove you wrong.”

“It was a stressful day.”

“Stressful? Investigating a murder is stressful. Today was something else! Anti-vaxxers, anti-maskers, anti-lockdowners. And if that's not a real word it's definitely a thing! It was day release for Covidiots, and I’m knackered.”

“Then let’s have an early night. We can snuggle up and I’ll hold you and caress you and kiss you until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, but if you all of that we aren’t going to be doing much sleeping.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

“It isn’t. I’ll welcome anything that takes away today and makes me forget that there’ll probably be another one like it tomorrow.”


End file.
